Darkest Avenger the Breakout preview
by Soundwave1982
Summary: A story inspired by Spiderfan626 this story tells the story of how Batman following becomes a member of the Avenger during Gravitation attack on New York following the break out at New York four supermax prisons


Story inspired by an idea by Spiderfan626

this story will set up the Avengers about how back Batman joins the Avengers

Avengers Earth Mightiest Hero

Breakout Part 1

Ironman is flying towards the Lateriva border when his suit built in cell phone started with the call id of Pepper Potts

"Jarvis I thought i told you hold all my calls till I track down the stolen Stark Industries equipment" asked Tony

"You did sir but you also told me that any call from Miss Pott i was told to patch them directly to you no matter what you said otherwise shall I put her to voice message system sir" asked Jarvis the suit AI

"No better put her through" said Tony as on cue Pepper phone is answer and she appear on head up display

"Hey Pepper what can I do for my lovely personal assistance and assistant C.E.O today" asked Tony

"Tony I'm ringing to remind you that you have a meeting Wayne Enterprise C.E.O Bruce Wayne this afternoon at two o'clock at Wayne Enterprise building here in New York City" said Pepper

"Can you postpone it Pepper I'm currently tracking the stolen Stark Enterprise tech stolen by Advanced Idea Mechanics last month they are currently six miles from the Latervia boarder seem they are planning to sell my tech to that tyrant of Latervia Doctor Doom I can't allow that tell Mister Wayne that we have to rearrange the business deal to tomorrow" said Tony

"Tony we have already postpone this for two week now he may take the business partnership to Oscorp or Roxxon or worst case scenario our rivals Hammer Industries and we can't afford this Tony this could help secure Stark Industries expansion" said Pepper

"That's why you should go in my place your acting CEO when i'm out of the officer hey I think you run Stark Industries better than me I just can't allow my tech to fall into the hand of that Latveria tyrant I should be able to meet with Mister wayne after I deal with arms deals beside i've already read the partnership deal and I think i agree with terms just sign the paperwork and tell Brucie that I will see him when I can" said Tony

"But Tony I promised Mister Wayne that you would personnel be at the meeting to discuss the possible merger of the companies it looks very bad when his future business partner is out flying around playing super hero" said Pepper

"Can't talk for long I am going through a tunnel" said Tony before proceeding to end the call with Pepper

"Sir shall i take the liberty of ordering bouquet roses and her favorite chocolates she likes sent to her apartment as usual she seemed pretty mad at you master Stark" asked JARVIS

"Yeah she does hate when i use that excuse so you better make it two bouquet of roses and throw in I am sorry bear the largest one as possible" said Tony

"Understood sir I will take the liberty of ordering from the usually place as always master Stark " said JARVIS

"Thanks JARVIS" said Tony

Ironman continue to the fly towards the latervia boarder Tony switches to a radar and proceed to scan in direction of the arms dealing going on

"Sir I am current detecting six possible targets would strongly advise caution in handling this situation sir" said JARVIS

"It's me you're talking to JARVIS caution is my middle name after all" said Tony as he hover over the

"If you say so sir" said JARVIS

AIM arm exchange

on the Latervia

Lucia Von Bardas and her escort of three Doombot are walking around AIM operated Army deal where a number of weapons crates lye around the exchange some of the crates with Hammer and Stark Industries among others she meets with six AIM agents

"Can you provide my lord with the weapons he asked for" asked Lucia

"I can ensure you that Advanced Idea Mechanic will be able to deal with Lord Doom and we can promise you that we can provide him with state of the art weapons and tech that will help your lord to keep his country secure from his enemies" said the lead AIM agent

"Yeah with my company stolen tech" said Ironman crash down between the AIM and Lucia Von Bardas he proceed to launch metallic disk from his wrist which stick to the AIM soldiers weapon as they tried to proceed fire their weapon they explode knocking them out he then turn Lucia

"Tell your master buyer beware if you steal my tech you answer to me" said Ironman Lucia Von Bardas turned around and walked away as Ironman turned to face the unconscious AIM agent

"J.A.R.V.I.S can you contact Agent Woo at the Vault tell him that i require a pick up I have six new gift for him" said Ironman \

"Have done sir Miss Potts if you are done playing super hero that you are needed to come and sign the paperwork to approve the business partnership with Wayne Enterprise" said JARVIS

"Tell her after I help SHIELD escort these beekeeper reject to the vault i will make a direct beeline for Wayne Enterprise tell her to be patient and she a real queen in my books" said Ironman

Elsewhere at the same time

Wayne Enterprise

Pepper Potts is sat opposite Bruce Wayne in the penthouse of Wayne Enterprise the desk is covered with important business documents

"I apologize but Tony is currently unavaible to attend the meeting Mister Wayne and Mister STark asked me personnel oversea and handling business deal while help SHIELD handle a situation regarding number of stole tech from one of our company warehouse and will be overseeing recover of our stole company tech" said Pepper

"I understand perfectly Miss Potts I take it Mister Stark look over the terms of the business partnership that Wayne Enterprise will not take part in the manufacturing of any net generation weapons we are only interested in non military hardware" said Bruce

"Indeed Tony has look over your details for the partnership and has approved all you points regarding the future of the Wayne and Stark business deal and he approve on all parts you set out in dealing to our Joint Applied Science Division which will to help create new jobs and new that will assist New York City Code Blue task-force as I am currently acting CEO when Tony is out of the office he asked me to sign on his behalf if that's fine with Mister Wayne" said Pepper

"That's fine Miss Potts but call me Bruce if you don't mind Miss Pott" said Bruce

"Not at all Bruce as long as you call me Pepper" said Pepper as she proceed to sign to documents regard the partnership to create a new Tech company that will combine the talent of Stark Industries and Wayne Enterprise elements form a Stark/Wayne Applied Science Division which is soon followed by Bruce Wayne

"I look forward you working with you boss Pepper when he done with his current mission" said Bruce

"I'm sure that once he finish he will help you to pick someone to become the CEO of Stark/Wayne Enterprise Applied Science Division" said Pepper


End file.
